Mario Strikers Legends
Mario Strikers Legends, also known as Super Mario Strikers 3 in Japan, is the 3rd installment in the Mario Strikers series and the first on a handheld, the Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay The game features more gameplay styles then ever. Of course classic gameplay is optional, but new is the gameplay with chance spots, like in Mario Tennis Open. In this mode, you can charge the ball by standing into a chance spot. However, a kind of chance spot isn't linked with a specific button, it's always the B button. These are the spots: - : Causes a very powerful shot, which is very hard to block for the goalie. If a player is hit, it will be damaged. - : Lets you shoot the ball in a wide curve. - : Lets you do a very tricky lobshot. - : Your character will jump in the air and perform a Super Strike. This is a very powerful move which will let your character jump and shoot 3 balls at the same time. When a Super Strike is performed, the player can stop the balls as their goalie using the Touch Screen. Controls Modes Tournament: Road to Victory In this mode the player will take part of a tournament. There are several cups, but you'll have to unlock them by completing the previous one. A tournament always consists of a few preliminary rounds (depending on the cup), the quarterfinals, semi-finals and the final against the defending champion (this character is unlocked after beating it). Exhibition Players can play single matches with custom settings. It's also optional to use cheats in this mode. New options Players are now able to select a gameplay style. Also, two new modes are added in the Exhibition mode, which will only let you play with your captain (the sidekicks are CPU's), or a special Goalie-mode, which will let you play as your goalie. Here, the player has to use the Touch Screen to keep. Challenges Challenges return, where you have to get out of oppressive situations. Every captain has one. Local Play Play matches with your friends via StreetPass or Download Play. Choose between Coöp or VS. However, using Download Play, only the Default characters and stages can be choosen. Online Online mode is completely like exhibition mode, but it will let you play against or with other players via the internet. Tutorials In this mode the player can learn the rules and controls of the game. There is a total of 12 lessons. Captains Mario Strikers Legends will include 16 captains, 9 starters and 7 unlockables. Captains are the only team members who can perform the Super Strike move, which will let them shoot 3 balls. Each captain has its own theme and a Special Abillity, returning from Mario Strikers Charged. Starters Unlockables Sidekicks Sidekicks are species characters and teammates of captains. Each one has a Special Shot, powerful shots like Fire Flame Shot, ''where the ball changes into a lavaball, or ''Super Shell Shot, ''where the ball changes into a massive shell. Each sidekick has its own theme, which is always a remix of a theme previously heard in the ''Mario franchise. Field Players Starters Unlockables Goalies Goalies are the goalkeepers for each team. The don't have an own theme, but use the Sudden Death ''Team instead. They do have a Special Stop, a powerful move with which they can stop balls that are normally unstopable. Types All characters are seperated into 5 different types, selected on their skills. Other Characters The other characters will mostly just be fans, but there are some exceptions. *Toads *Birdos *Penguins *Piantas *Noki's *Boom Booms *Pom Poms *Lakitus *Boos *Ukikis *Koopa Kids *Miis ---- *Robo-Kritter (goalie in some Challenges) *Kamek (opponent of Challenge 6) *Cosmic Mario (opponent of Challenge 13) *Super Team (opponent of Challenge 18) *Giga Bowser (appears randomly at Super Bowser Stadium) *Toadsworth (host of Tutorials) *Lubba (cameo) Items Items play a important roll in the gameplay. They can be obtained if a player tackles you when you don't have the ball, or when you perform a charged shot. Stadiums/Fields Default Unlockable Cups Like previous installments, Mario Strikers Legends features cups which can be won in Tournament Mode. There are 2 stadiums per cup, one for the preliminary rounds and one for the (quarter-/semi-) finals. Challenges Again, Challenges return as a mode. Each captain and goalue has one. After a chalenge is completed for the first time, a cheat is rewarded, which can be used in Exhibition Mode (only two at the same time). The challenges are seperated into the same classes as a normal match. 1. Mario VS DK... again! Mario is competing against DK in the Mushroom Cup finals, but DK leads with 2-0! Can Mario make a comeback, or will his old rival finally win? ''(win against DK) 2. The Classic Battle Mama Mia! Bowser and his minions have invaded the stadium! Work together with your bro. to stop them and save the audience! (win against Bowser and his 3 sidekicks while you only have Mario in your team) 3. The Royal Fight Peach and Daisy are competing against each other in the Crown Cup finals, but one of Peach's sidekicks got throw out of the stadium! While Daisy still has 3 sidekicks, Peach has to get her trophy! (Win agaist Daisy while you're missing a sidekick) 4. Super Striker Kong It's the final of the Banana Cup, but Waluigi leads with 1-0, and his Robo-Kritter goalie is invincible against normal shots! The only way DK can defeat him is by peforming a perfect Super Strike! Will DK be able to take defeat him? (Win against Waluigi while your only chance of scoring is to peform a perfect Super Strike) 5. Stuck into Trouble Oh no! Waluigi seems into trouble! His arch-rival Wario leads with 3-0, and using a cheat, he is able to gain Super Abilities after each 15 seconds! Can Waluigi still defeat his old friend? (Defeat Wario while he leads with 3-0 and has full access over his Special Abilities) 6. Battle of Magic Yoshi has arrived at the finals of the Moon Cup, but what's this? His old rival Kamek and his Magikoopa's has arrived?! Kamek's wand seems more powerful then ever. He seems to have some tricks up to his sleeve! Will Yoshi be able to defeat this magical quartet and take home the Moon Cup? (Win agaist Kamek while random, weird things happen to your team, such as flying or burning sidekicks) '' 7. Super Goalie Kritter and his players lead 1-0 in the Banana Cup. But DK starts being angry and peforms a lot of Super Strikes! With only 2 minutes on the clock, the championship is really close! Can Kritter stop all shots and aim for the win? ''(Stop all of DK's shots and Super Strikes, while only 2 minutes left) 8. Speedy Striker Wario and Yoshi compete in the finals of the Bomb Cup, but Yoshi leads with 5-0! With time running out, will Wario still be able to defeat Yoshi and take home his trophy? (Win against Yoshi while there's only 2 minutes left) 9. Princess of Defense Daisy and Mario compete in the Flower Cup finals, and Daisy is about to win a Brick Wall Award! If she can win the match and not concede a goal, she will take home the 2 trophies! (Don't let the opponent make a goal) 10. The Family Reunion Bowser Jr. meets with his father in the Lava Cup, but because Bowser Jr. has cheated in the previous round, he is missing a sidekick, and he can't obtain items! Despite all this, is he still able to teach Bowser a lesson? (Win against Bowser while you're missing a sidekick and can't use items) '' 11. Battle of the Bowsers Bowser and his dead doppelganger meet in the Bowser Cup finals. But Dry Bowser seems to be cheating: he throws bones at Bowser's sidekicks and making chaos! Is Bowser still able to defeat his well-skilled opponent? ''(Win against Dry Bowser while he is cheating) 12. The Triple Finish Bowser Jr. leads 2-0 against Diddy Kong in the Konga Cup, and Diddy has to make a comeback! With only 40 seconds on the clock, will Diddy still be able to take home the cup? (Win from Bowser Jr. while he leads 2-0 and there only 40 seconds left) 13. A Match of Cosmic Proportions Rosalina and her team arrive at Gateway Galaxy for a match against Waluigi. She is shocked when she sees not Waluigi appears, but Cosmic Mario! He and his team turn the galaxy into a neglected, dark field. Will Rosalina be able to defeat Cosmic Mario, and turn the Galaxy to normal again? Two points in difference should do the trick! (Win from Cosmic Mario with at least 2 points in difference) 14. Plant VS Caterpillar Petey leads with 2-0 in the finals of the Garden Cup against Wiggler. But Wiggler is so angry, he turns into a Mad Wiggler! In this state, his overall peformances will reach to the maximum level! With still 5 minutes to go, will Petey still be able to defeat his angry opponent? (Win from Wiggler while his performances have reached the max.) 15. Captain VS Captain Funky and Petey have arrived at the Leaf Cup finals. Both teams have taken a beaten, leaving each side with only the captain and a goalie. Which captain will be the strongest and take home the title (Defeat Petey while both teams only have a captain and a goalie) 16. Injured Wiggler competes against Funky in the finals of the Super Cup, but he is missing a sidekick and his goalie has a headache due too many Super Strikes. Despite Funky is leading 2-0 and time runs out, will Wiggler still be able to take home the title? (Defeat Funky while you're missing a sidekick and your goalie is injured) 17. A True Legend Sledge Bro. and his team arrive at the finals of the Electric Cup against Rosalina. Sledge Bro. is injured because of the last match. But the show must go on! Despite his injury, is Sledge Bro. still able to keep the opponents' counter at zero and take home the cup? (Keep the counter at zero despite your injury) 18. The Big Final Dry Bowser and his team arrive at the Comet Colosseum for the finals of the Super Cup, but when they see their opponent, they are shocked: it's the Super Team! Is it actually possible to beat this team? Only time will tell! Dry Bowser VS the Super Team, coming up! (Defeat the Super Team) Unlockables Mario Strikers Legends includes 7 unlockable captains, 6 unlockable sidekicks, and 6 unlockable stadiums. Beta Elements Gallery Screenshots MSCF- SS1.png Artwork MSCL Mario.png|Mario MSCF- Rosalina Icon.png|Rosalina's Player Card MSCF- Wiggler Icon.png|Wiggler's Player Card MSCF- Funky Icon.png|Funky's Player Card MSCF- Dry Bowser Icon.png|Dry Bowser's Player Card Other Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Football Games Category:Games by T0M.V.12 Category:Fantasy Factory Category:Mario Strikers (series)